An H-Wave® device was developed in 1981 by Electronic Waveform Lab., Inc. as an alternative electrotherapeutic device to reduce pain and stimulate muscles. Pain relief is obtained by stimulating nerves to shut down and/or fatigue the sodium pump within the nerve, which creates an anesthetic or analgesic effect. Muscles can also be contracted to increase circulation, improve range of motion, prevent atrophy, re-educate muscle, prevent venous thrombosis, and reduce muscle spasm. These benefits were created by a physical muscle pump that would squeeze and relax muscles to help circulation and create muscle activity.
The H-Wave® device has been used during painful episodes or after injury to manage symptoms. Typically, the device would be used for 30 minutes to address symptoms as needed. Four to six electrodes would be applied around the painful site or injured area. The device would be used for 30 minutes or until the symptoms were reduced. Treatments would be repeated when pain or symptoms were present.